Pass the Torch
by Lu Lu-Chan25
Summary: Quirks are unique to each individual; much like their genes. And like genes, quirks are able to be passed down to a new generation. Each new generation is expected adapt, surpass, and be better than those before them. Quirks too, are to adapt, surpass, and are expected to be better than the quirks before them. !QuirkDeku, Eventual OFA, Poll for pairings up, Cross Posted on AO3
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new fic. I've been really into Boku no Hero Academia for a while, and I wanted to write a fic for it. I really like where I went with this fic, so please it well. -bows- **

**Just letting you guys know, this fic hasn't been fully edited. I've read over it several times, making corrections, but my Beta has not been able to read it due to school responsibilities. When it has been Beta'd I shall repost it. **

**Prologue**

"Izucchan! Come on! I wanna play on the swings!"

Izucchan, or Midoriya Izuku was a young boy of four years old. He had a mop of green curly hair, and freckles that danced across his cheeks under his vibrant green eyes.

"S-Slow down, K-Kacchan." Izuku coughed. His cheeks were flushed, and sweat glistened on his face.

"What's wrong with you, Izucchan? I wasn't running that fast." Kacchan humphed, putting his hands on his hips. Kacchan, or Bakugo Katsuki was of similar age to Izuku, sporting spiky, ash-blond hair. His red eyes stared at his friend, annoyance etched on the child's face.

Katsuki was rather popular in his preschool; he had developed a rather flashy quirk, Explosion, that impressed his teachers and classmates. Ever since his quirk developed, he had talked with Izuku about the quirk the green-haired boy would eventually develop.

"S-Sorry K-Kacchan." Izuku panted. He was feeling warm, unnaturally so. His face was burning and his throat felt like it was on fire. A simple run towards the playground never made him feel like this before.

"Izucchan?" Katsuki blinked, stepping towards the boy. He was concerned; he'd never seen Izuku like this before. "You...don't look so good."

"I'm...hot. My throat burns…." Tears built up in the child's green eyes. Large tears fell as he grasped at his chest.

"I'm getting the teacher!" Katsuki took off towards the teacher that was looking over the children on the playground.

Izuku stood in the same spot clutching his chest, loud sobs wracking his body.

"Izu-kun? Izu-kun, what's wrong?" A young girl asked. Children gathered around the crying boy, trying to see what was wrong.

Katsuki returned with a teacher, who made her way through the crowd of children. He stared at his friend, who was now hunched over choking on his sobs.

"Izuku-kun, what's wrong? It's okay, honey. Breathe. Try and take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong." The teacher spoke softly, kneeling down next to the crying boy, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Izuku tried to take a deep breath, but he felt like he was burning from the inside, and with his uncontrollable sobbing, the boy choked. He started having a violent coughing fit. With each cough, flames came up from the back of his throat.

The groups surrounding Izuku immediately backed away as the boy's coughs were scorching the ground in front of him.

The teacher stood behind Izuku, still rubbing circles on his back. "Izuku, you need to calm down. Please try and take a breath. We need to stop your coughing."

Izuku tried to regulate his breathing, but his chest was still burning. "M-My th-throat hurts...m-make it stop!" Tears were still falling down his cheeks.

"Of course, sweetheart. Come on, let's get you inside." The woman picked up Izuku and carried him back inside.

Katsuki followed the teacher, his eyes wide from what he saw. Izuku coughed up fire…. Izuku's quirk allowed him to breath fire. Izuku had his quirk. His friend developed his quirk!

Katsuki walked inside, seeing Izuku sitting on a mat sipping some water.

"Izuku-kun, finish your water and we're going to lay you down to rest, okay? You should feel better after a nap. I'm going to call your mom, okay?" The teacher smiled, gently running her hand through Izuku's curly hair. She got up, walking out of the room to call Izuku's mother.

Izuku nodded, his eyes still red from crying. He continued to sip his water, seeing Katsuki move next to him.

"You got your quirk, Izucchan!" Katsuki smiled, sitting next to the mat his friend was on. "You can breathe fire!"

Izuku nodded, still sipping his water.

"Does your throat still burn?"

Izuku nodded again. "It-It really hurts. My face is burning, too."

Katsuki nodded. "You'll feel better soon. Then we can play hero with our quirks!"

Izuku chuckled, wincing from the burning in his throat. "Y-Yeah."

.

.

.

A sigh escaped the lips of a woman with shoulder length green hair that was pulled back into a half ponytail. Midoriya Inko was said woman, staring at her resume on her computer screen. The twenty-six year old mother of one was cleaning up and fluffing her resume in order to find employment.

The last year had been rather difficult for the young mother; having only heard her husband, now soon to be ex-husband, twice in the last year. When Hisashi would call, he would only talk for a few minutes: making sure the family had enough money to pay the bills, Izuku's school tuition was paid, if Izuku had any signs of his quirk developing, and if she and Izuku were in good health.

Midoriya Hisashi worked overseas for an oil company, who hired him for his quirk. He had met Inko when she was nineteen years old. They dated for a year before Hisashi proposed to Inko. They were married a year later, and were happy. Soon after their marriage, Hisashi was offered a job with Maridun Oil Company, where he was stationed on a large oil liner in Japan.

At the beginning of their marriage, he was able to commute to and from work. Inko worked as a secretary of a small law firm at the beginning of their marriage; wanting to stay busy and contribute to their relationship financially as well. During the Christmas of their first year of marriage, Inko announced she was pregnant.

The two were ecstatic. Inko always wanted to be a mother, and while Hisashi was nervous, he was also excited. Hisashi was making enough money to support his family, so Inko quit her job at the law firm. On July 15, just eleven days after Inko's twenty-second birthday, Izuku was born.

The couple were happy. Explicitly happy. But it didn't last long. Three months after Izuku's birth, Hisashi was relocated. The relocation started out doable: Hisashi would be stationed on an oil liner abroad for six weeks at a time, then return to shore for two weeks. While it wasn't ideal, it was workable. Hisashi would call every night, if not every other night to talk to his wife and make sure their son was well.

Soon weeks abroad turned into months abroad, and weeks at home turned into a few days at home. The calls stopped coming as frequently as well. Every night turned to one call a week, then to one call a month.

Izuku consistently asked where his father was, and all Inko could tell her son was that his father was working very hard abroad to make sure that they could live comfortably. She would always tell Izuku that his father loved them very much, and he'd be home soon.

The last time Hisashi was home, the adults broke into a rather large fight. Inko had stated that she wanted Hisashi to quit his job and find one close to his family. Izuku missed him, and so did she.

While Hisashi wasn't opposed to the idea, it was a lot easier said than done. He would have to look for a job while working overseas, which was next to impossible. And with Inko being a stay at home mom, there would be no income coming in if Hisashi quit his job to look for a new one. The argument eventually led to Inko asking if Hiashi even wanted to be with them. A question that had nagged at her mind for months.

Hisashi left that night, and returned to work without saying a word to either Inko or Izuku. Months had passed before Hisashi contacted his home again.

* * *

_Inko closed the door to her son's room, having just put the three year old down for a nap. She felt her chest tighten, thinking about her husband. Izuku asked about him again, wondering why he left so suddenly when he had been there last. She lied to her son, stating that his job needed him back immediately, and there wasn't enough time for him to say his goodbyes. She hated lying to her son, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she and his father got into an argument and he left in anger. _

_She was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of the house phone. She silently grumbled, and quickly answered it so the ringing would not wake Izuku._

"_Hello, Midoriya residence."_

"_**Inko.**_"

_The woman gasped, hearing her husband's voice over the receiver. "Hisashi. H-How are you?"_

"_**I've been better. Listen, there's something I-**_"

"_Hisashi, I'm so sorry about what I said to you when you were home. It was wrong of me. I know you want to be with us, and...I just miss you, and I know Izuku misses you, and I was just frustrated." She said quickly, wanting him to know she was sorry for saying such things._

"_**Inko….I know. I know you didn't mean to say those things….but you were right.**_"

"_Wh-What?"_

"_**I do want to be home, Inko. I want to be able to be there and watch my son grow up, I want to be there when his quirk surfaces, I want to be there and grow old with you….but it's not possible right now.**_"

_She could hear her husband sigh through the receiver. Her hand covered her mouth, tears threatening to fall. She could feel her body shaking with fear. "What are you saying, Hisashi?"_

"_**Perhaps it is best if we were to separate.**_"

_Inko's breath hitched. Panicking, she began fumbling for words. "Hisashi, please! I'm so sorry! I'll never say anything like that again! Please don't say things like this!" Tears were now falling freely down her cheeks as she tried to save whatever she could from the conversation. _

"_**Inko, please listen to me. I love you, Inko. I love you and Izuku so much, but it isn't fair to either of you that I'm gone so much. When it first started out, it was doable. I could still see Izuku and you and still feel a part of the family. But now….I'm a stranger in my own home. Izuku barely knows me, and there's only so much you can learn about someone over phone calls and the occasional visit. I truly love you, Inko. I do. But it is not fair to you to constantly wait for me to come home. For Izuku to wonder when his father is coming home again.**_"

"_Y-You're serious…." Inko swallowed hard, trying to keep herself strong. Her shaky voice and sniffles betraying her. _

"_**Listen Inko, I know this is sudden, and I don't expect you to just pack up and leave. I would never do that to you and Izuku. I'll keep sending money so you can keep living at the apartment. With me being abroad, I don't want to put Izuku through the trauma of traveling to see me. You can have full custody, and I'll pay child support.**_"

_Inko couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was just….going to leave. Physically he was already gone, but emotionally, he was walking out on them. Inko squeezed the phone, still not believing what she was hearing._

"_You...you still want to see him?"_

"_**Of course. I told you Inko, he is still my son, and I love him. I know….I can't be the father he needs, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know about his well being. I'll call when I can and….when I'm back home I'll come see him.**_"

_Inko was still shaking with varying emotions: anger, sadness, heartbreak. She squeezed the phone tighter, taking a deep, but shaky breath. _

"_What….what am I supposed to tell Izuku?"_

_There was silence for a few moments. Those few moments spoke volumes about the emotions Hisashi was feeling. He wasn't crying, but there was a sadness in his voice when he spoke to her. He really was remorseful, and she did truly feel that Hisashi still loved her and their son. _

_Hisashi eventually sighed, speaking to his wife. "__**I know he's a child, but perhaps it would be best to tell him the truth. If we lied to try and save him from this, it could blow up in our face later on. I want him to know I love you both very much, and I'm not doing this lightly."**_

_Inko nodded. "I...I agree. Hisashi…..are...are you sure that we can't make this work?" She asked, trying one more time to save her marriage._

"_**Inko….I thought about this so many times. I talked myself out of this conversations so many times, I lost count. I lost sleep over this, I've injured myself at work because this had been on my mind. I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty."**_ _He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath._ "_**I'm doing this because this isn't fair to our family. I want you and Izuku to be happy. Constantly wondering about when I'm going to come home or call isn't right. I love you so much, but this is what is right.**_"

_Inko was was crying again, tears flowing like a faucet. He was right, it wasn't fair to her and Izuku. And it wasn't fair to him as well. She hated it. She hated it so much. She hated him for being right. She hated this whole situation. She swallowed hard, trying to compose herself to speak._

"_I….I understand Hisashi. I love you, and I know Izuku loves you too. I know you said you would take care of us, but if there is anything you need….please don't hesitate to call."_

_Hisashi let out a chuckle, and Inko could hear her husband now crying on the other end. _

"_**R-Right. I'll….When I have time, I'll contact a lawyer and have a contract written up. I'm so sorry, Inko.**_"

"_Y-Yeah….me too…."_

"_**Tell Izuku I love him, and that I'm so sorry.**_"

"_I will….G-Goodbye Hisashi."_

"_**Goodbye Inko.**_"

_When the line went dead, Inko collapsed on the floor, hugging herself as she sobbed. In her crying stupor, she didn't hear her son's door open. _

"_Mama….?" Izuku stood in front of his mother, his eyes wide with concern._

_Inko looked up, tears still falling. "A...Ah...Izu-Izuku honey….I-"_

"_Papa's not coming home….is he?"_

_Inko wrapped her arms around her son, bringing him in for a bone-crushing hug. She cried on her son, apologizing to him over and over again._

* * *

Inko shook her head, bringing herself out of the memory. True to his word, Hisashi continued to pay for the apartment that she and Izuku lived in. He contacted a lawyer, and a contract was written up for when the divorce was finalized.

The contract stated that while Hisashi wasn't giving up his parental right, he was granting Inko full custody due to him working abroad and not able to care for his son while he was working. Inko was also to receive child support from her husband. The couple settled on a fair price, and the papers were signed.

One condition that the judge ordered was that Inko was to return to the workforce now that her son had started school. She had until the finalization date of the divorce to have a job, which was in less than two months.

So there she sat, in front of her computer cleaning up her resume.

She jumped in surprise when the house phone rang. She got up and hurried to the kitchen, pulling the phone off the receiver.

"Hello, Midoriya residence."

"_Hello, Inko-san. It's Nemui¹ from Minato Day Care."_

"Ah Nemui-san. Good afternoon. Is everything okay?" She asked, worry flooding her chest.

"_Yes, everything is okay. Izuku-kun's quirk manifested, and I believe it startled him. Katsuki-kun came to me on the playground saying that Izuku was hot and his throat was burning. When I got to him, Izuku started coughing fire. You said your husband has a fire breathing quirk, yes?"_

Inko gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Oh! Yes...he does. Oh, my poor Izuku!"

"_My quirk 'Melatonin' helps put people to sleep. So with your permission, I'd like to use it on Izuku to help him calm down and rest. I figured it would be easier for him to sleep off some of the heat he was feeling. I also think it would be good for Izuku-kun to go home early today."_

Inko nodded against the phone. "Of course. You have my permission to use your quirk. Let him know I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for calling." Inko hung up the phone, then quickly picking it back up, called their clinic. She made an appointment with her son's pediatrician, explaining that he had manifested his quirk. The receptionist on the other end understood and made an appointment for Izuku.

Inko hung up once the appointment was scheduled, moving to the entrance of the apartment. She quickly put on her shoes and a light jacket, grabbed her purse and keys, and left the apartment.

.

.

.

When Inko reached the daycare, Izuku, along with the other children, were down for their naps. Izuku was moved away from the group of napping children, with a cold cloth on his forehead.

Inko knelt down next to her son, placing her hand on the boy's cheek. He was warm to the touch. She knew that Hisashi was warmer than most. Due to his quirk, he ran a high body temperature, and was like their own personal space heater. Izuku seemed to have a similar reaction.

She picked up her son, resting his lolling head on her shoulder.

"Nemui-san, thank you for taking care of my son." Inko bowed as best she could while holding Izuku.

"No problem at all, Midoriya-san. I hope Izuku-kun feels better." The woman smiled.

Inko took Izuku out to her car, carefully placed him in his carseat, buckled him up, and drove to the clinic. By the time Inko had checked Izuku in with the receptionist, Izuku had woken up.

He sat on his mother's lap, his eyes still heavy with sleep. He was tiredly playing with an All Might action figure that his mother had put into her purse for him, while waiting for their name to be called.

"Midoriya Izuku." A nurse called, looking out into the small crowd of people.

Inko stood up, holding Izuku against her chest. She walked back into the exam room, and set her son down on the examination table.

"Hello Izuku-kun. I'm Nurse Hogo². I'm going to take your temperature and vitals, okay?" Seeing Izuku nod, she placed a thermometer in Izuku's mouth. While Izuku's temperature was being taken, she pulled out a child blood pressure cuff, and strapped it around his arm. She began to squeeze the pump, having the cuff inflate around his arm. Hogo watched the needle move across the numbers, before it deflated. As she took off the cuff, the thermometer beeped.

"Blood pressure: 100/59. Normal. Temperature: 38.7°C. You're definitely sporting a fever." Hogo explained, reading the thermometer as she took it out of Izuku's mouth. She wrote down the vitals in his medical charts. As the nurse was writing the notes down, a knock came at the door.

A man with greying brown hair and brown eyes, came in and looked sympathetically at the young boy on the table.

"Ah! Good afternoon, Doki³-sensei⁴." Inko stood up, bowing to the doctor.

"Hello Midoriya-san. I heard Midoriya-kun isn't feeling well." He smiled, turning to the boy. "What seems to be the problem?"

Izuku sniffled, fighting back tears. "M-My throat burns…."

"Izuku developed his quirk this morning. He seemed alright this morning before I took him to school….he started coughing up flames on the playground." Inko said, looking at her son with concern.

Doki nodded, stepping closer to Izuku. He gently placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, closing his eyes. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and grabbed an otoscope. "Your heart rate is a little high. But that could be from all the excitement and discomfort you're feeling." The doctor smiled, scribbling on Izuku's medical charts.. "Okay Mikoriya-kun. Open your mouth, and say 'aah.'"

Izuku did as he was told, wincing in pain. He watched the doctor look in his mouth, then in his nostrils and ears.

"Okay." The physician said, placing a hand on Izuku's head. "You're going to be okay Midoriya-kun."

Izuku smiled, feeling better that he knew he was going to be okay.

Doki turned to Inko, placing his other hand in his coat pocket. "It appears Midoriya-kun has inherited your husband's quirk. You put as your quirk as a weak telekinetic quirk, and your husband breathes fire. I cannot say if your son's quirk is a combination of the two, or if it is solely inherited from your husband."

Seeing the mother nod, the doctor continued. "Midoriya-kun will be okay. His throat is irritated from the use of his quirk use, and his lungs sounded clear, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were irritated as well. I'll be referring you to a quirk specialist so Midoriya-kun's quirk can be observed and documented accurately." Doki nodded. "I'll also be prescribing some medication for Midoriya-kun. I'm going to prescribe a liquid medication for the irritation of his throat. I also suggest picking up some lozenges with menthol."

Inko nodded, standing up and bowing to the doctor. "Thank you Doki-sensei."

"Of course, Midoriya-san. Now, you should receive a call from a quirk specialist in the next few days. After they document your son's quirk, they will give you instructions about maintaining your son's quirk, such as diet, exercises, and so on."

Inko nodded, picking up Izuku. "Of course. Thank you again, Doki-sensei." Inko left with Izuku in her arms, who was resting his head against her shoulder.

"Mama…" Izuku breathed out.

"Yes honey?"

"I have a quirk….I can be a hero like All Might." he smiled, nuzzling into his mother's shoulder.

Inko hummed, placing a hand on the back of her son's head with a smile. "Yes, Izuku. You can."

.

.

.

Izuku spent several days at home with his mother in celebration of his quirk developing. He was so excited about his quirk, and his mother was excited for him. Izuku was so excited, he convinced his mother to call his dad. He didn't pick up, as expected, but Izuku didn't care. Izuku ranted and raved and cheered about how he could breathe fire just like him. He explained how he was going to be a great hero, just like All Might, and that he was excited to show him the next time he came home.

During his time home, Izuku was taken to the quirk specialist that Doki-sensei referred them to. Shindan⁵-sensei had put him through several tests, such as breathing fire, fire resistance, pyrokinesis, and control. The doctor also wanted to see if it was a combination of both his parents quirk, so Shindan-sensei attempted Izuku to use telekinesis. After subjecting Izuku to his tests, Shindan-sensei spoke to Inko.

"I am officially listing Izuku's quirk as **Fire Breath**; the same as his father's. Midoriya-kun is able to breathe fire, which is his only way of expelling flame. He does, however, have some aspect from your quirk as well, Midoriya-san." Shindan explained, much to Inko's surprise. "He is able to draw in flames and absorb them. However, this causes Midoriya-kun to overheat. This, and over use of his quirk causes dehydration, fevers, sore throats, and makes him to overheat. Be mindful when he uses his quirk. If he overexerts himself, he could possibly suffer from heat stroke."

Inko gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. That was some pretty serious backlash. Hisashi didn't have that kind of backlash from **Fire Breath**, only minor dehydration and a sore throat.

"I'm recommending he start carrying around a water bottle to maintain hydration. Also add in hydrating and cooling foods and drinks to his diet; peppermint teas, cucumbers, melons, tomatoes. I can give you a list if you want."

Inko thanked the doctor for the information, requesting the list for Izuku's new dietary needs. She also received a report on Izuku's quirk; detailing what his quirk entailed, and its drawbacks.

"I'll also be referring you to a training facility so Midoriya-kun can get a grasp of his quirk. It won't be anything like Yuuei or any hero schools, but it will allow him to gain control over his quirk, and know his limits so he wont have any accidents as he gets older."

When the Midoriyas left the specialist's office, they were both in good spirits. With the development of Izuku's quirk, the future was looking bright.

.

.

.

Life quickly changed for Izuku and his mother since the discovery of the boy's quirk. Inko was able to secure a full time job as a receptionist at a small hero agency. It wasn't a fabulous job, but it paid well enough, and had good benefits.

Izuku would go to school during the day, and would go home with Katsuki and Mitsuki, Katsuki's mother. After work, Inko would pick her son up and they would go home.

Tuesdays and Fridays after Inko would pick Izuku up, she would take her son to the training facility, where Izuku would practice his quirk.

Things were good.

But the world was cruel and had a way of rearing its ugly head.

It was a typical day at the Minato Day Care. The sun was shining bright, and the children were playing on the playground.

Izuku and Katsuki were together, running through the play structure's jungle gym. The two were playing Hero and Villain, and it was Izuku's turn as All Might.

"I'm going to get you villain!" Izuku called out, a bright smile on his face. All Might always did hero work with a smile.

"Haha! You'll never catch me!" Katsuki yelled, looking back at Izuku with just as bright a smile. As Katsuki yelled to Izuku, he ran smack into a boy with very large, bushy eyebrows. Katsuki yelped, falling onto his bottom.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you." The little boy blushed, moving towards Katsuki.

Katsuki looked up at the boy, growling. He held up his hand and a small explosion erupted from his palm in the boy's face.

The boy yelped, falling backwards.

"Ah! Mayuge-kun⁶!" Izuku gasped, rushing over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Mayuge mumbled, looking up at Izuku. "Th-Thank you Midoriya-kun…" He placed a hand on his cheek, wincing at the feeling of the superficial burn.

"Kacchan! That wasn't very nice! Mayuge-kun apologized for running into you! Apologize to him for using your quirk!" Izuku frowned, scolding his friend.

Katsuki's eyes widened, looking at the boy. Here he was, being scolded by his friend for something that wasn't his fault. The bushy browed kid ran into him! He should have apologized and stayed out of his way! Katsuki growled, tiny explosions erupting from his palms.

"What the heck, Izu?! You're taking his side?! He ran into me!"

"Yeah, and he apologized. It was an accident. You didn't need to hurt him." Izuku frowned, standing in front of Mayuge.

Katsuki growled louder, running at Izuku. He threw his palm at his friend, sending an explosion to his face.

Izuku yelped in pain, flying onto his back. He coughed, the air being knocked out of him. "Don't defend this loser, Izu!"

Izuku stood up, frowning at his friend. "I will! He didn't do anything wrong!" He gasped, seeing Katsuki attack him again, more explosions flying at him. Izuki took the attacks, still trying to keep Katsuki's attention on him and not Mayuge.

"Why don't you use your quirk, Izu?" Katsuki yelled, still attacking the green haired boy. "You scared?!"

"I won't! I won't use my quirk on my friend! That's not what a hero would do!" Izuku yelled.

Katsuki's eyes widened, staring at the boy. Izuku refused to use his quirk on him. Katsuki growled again, scowling at Izuku. "You think you're too good to use your quirk on me? You think you're better than me?! You're useless if you don't use your quirk!"

"What's going on here?"

Izuku and Katsuki looked over, seeing Nemui with Mayuge at hiding behind her legs. "Katsuki-kun, did you use your quirk on Izuku-kun and Geji-kun⁷?" The woman asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Katsuki stared at his teacher, anger still plastered on his face. "Eyebrows ran into me!"

"Did he apologize?" Nemui asked, looking down at the boy behind her legs.

"Yes!" Both Izuku and Geji announced.

"Whatever!" Katsuki scoffed, turning from his teacher and the boys. He stomped away, his fists clenched by his sides.

"Are you boys okay?" Nemui sighed, kneeling down next to Izuku and Geji. Seeing the two boys nod, she held out her hands to them. "Come on. Let's get you two cleaned and patched up."

Izuku and Geji took her hand and was led back to the classroom. Izuku turned, looking back at the angry boy. He didn't know it yet, but things were going to be different between the two friends.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia**

**~END CHAPTER**

**In BNHA, the names of each character is a pun related to their quirk. Or their quirk is a pun related to their name *shrugs* All I know is it is all about the puns!**

**1\. Nemui- means "I'm sleepy." Her quirk 'Melatonin' increases the amount of melatonin flowing through the brain and makes the person it is used on sleepy.**

**2\. Hogo- means "protection" or "care." Nurse's professions are meant to be caring and protecting, especially towards young children. I imagine Nurse Hogo to be quirkless.**

**3\. Doki- Doki is onomatopoeia of the sound of a heart beat in japanese. Doki's quirk is 'Stethoscope.' He is able to hear a patient's heartbeat by touching them. **

**4\. In Japanese, you address a doctor as "Sensei." Sensei is a term of respect and honor, that doctors and teachers are given. **

**5\. Shindan- means "diagnose." He is a quirk specialist, a researcher. He discovers things about others quirks. I hadn't come up with a quirk for him, though I wasn't sure if he needed one. **

**6-7. Mayuge Geji- His name literally means "fuzzy eyebrows." His quirk is just "eyebrows." Which gives him giant, caterpillar like eyebrows. **

**One thing that wasn't explained in the manga or anime was how the children develop their quirks. While it probably does manifest randomly without much warning, save more maybe some symptoms the day of. But if a child develop a quirk similar to Katsuki's 'Explosion,' or Izuku's 'Fire Breath,' do they just have perfect control over their new quirk? I highly doubt that. I doubt a child is able to fully grasp a power level of their quirk, or able to stop it from happening randomly. I believe a child would have to go to a specialist to learn how to control their quirk from not only destroying them, but the things around them.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! How's it goin? I hope you all liked the prologue! I actually got this chapter finished relatively quickly, but I sat on posting it so I can read it, reread it, edit it, and change anything I felt was needed. I like this chapter, and I have already started on the next chapter. **

**NOTICE! **

**A poll is up on my profile to determine who Izuku and Katsuki could possibly be paired with. It isn't guaranteed that the winners of the polls will be the pairings for the fic, but it does give me your guys' perspective and what you'd like to see. So please vote!**

**Disclaimer: This chapter has not been looked over by my beta yet. She is almost done with school so she'll be getting to it soon. **

**I also do not own Boku no hero Academia.**

**Chapter 1**

"Have a good day Midoriya-san!"

"Ah! Have a good day, Moya-san." Izuku smiled, waving at the boy who had spoken to him.

Ten years had passed since Izuku had developed his quirk, and Bakugo Katsuki had ended their friendship. Izuku had tried apologizing to Katsuki, explaining how he thought it wasn't fair to use his quirk on him, especially since he was still trying to learn how to use it properly. At first, Katsuki was willing to listen to his friend, but had exploded at izuku when the green-haired boy thought that Katsuki should still have apologized to Geji. Since that day, Katsuki had tried goading Izuku into fights, trying to get the boy to use his quirk; just so Katsuki could show Izuku that his quirk was better.

Every time Izuku declined. He refused to use his quirk on his friend. No one was in danger, and it wasn't a life or death situation. It felt wrong.

Bakugo from that point on called Izuku "Deku." A do nothing.

But Izuku wasn't a 'do nothing'. He felt the need to protect his fellow classmates, especially from Bakugo's bullying. He would stand up to the explosive blond, and would often report him to the teachers.

Many of the teacher's knew that Bakugo had a volatile temperament, but they didn't want to ruin the boy's chances of getting into a good school because he had a powerful quirk.

The same went for Izuku. Despite not using his quirk for fighting like Bakugo did, his quirk was strong and flashy, making it perfect for hero work. The teachers did their best trying to keep the peace with the two boys, but Bakugo did make it quite difficult.

Izuku packed up his belongings, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. He waved goodbye to several teachers and classmates he was friendly with in the halls, walking out of the front door of the building.

"Deku!"

Izuku stopped, looking to his right. He sighed, seeing Bakugo approaching him with one of his lackies.

"Kacchan. Nobiru¹-san. What's up?" He asked, turning to the boys. He looked around, noticing one of Bakugo's sidekicks was missing. "Where's Tsubasa²-sa-AAH!"

Izuku gasped, flailing his limbs as he was lifted off the ground by his backpack. He looked up, a large boy with red dragon-like wings pulling him up.

"Tsu-Tsubasa-san! Put me down!" Izuku screamed, still flailing his limbs. His eyes widened, realizing his arms slipped through the straps that were holding him up. Izuku fell, landing on the sidewalk with a thud. While he hadn't been super high up, the ungraceful landing did hurt.

Tsubasa landed next to Bakugo, rifling through his backpack.

"There's nothing good in here." He frowned, tossing the backpack to Bakugo.

The blond reached in, pulling out a composition notebook. 'Hero Notebook #13.' Bakugo flipped through it, landing on its most recent entry.

"Hmph. Figures you would have the new hero in here, shitty nerd. She only made her debut this morning." Bakugo said, reading over what he wrote.

"Give it back, Kacchan." Izuku frowned, standing up and dusting himself off.

Bakugo looked up from the notebook, closing it. He clapped it in between his palms, igniting the notebook. Seeing the green-haired nerd panic, he smirked and tossed the burned book in a small fountain.

"Heh. You think you're so great Deku; writing notebook after shitty notebook about heroes and their quirks. You won't even use your fucking quirk! You'd be completely worthless as a hero, you piece of shit!" The blond laughed.

"Yeah! Completely worthless!" "You tell him, Bakugo!"

"Just because I won't use my quirk to fight you, doesn't mean I'm worthless. I can be a hero with my quirk." Izuku frowned, clenching his fists by his side.

"Keh. Maybe you're right." Bakugo smirked, staring down the curly-haired boy. "I know how you can be a hero." He approached Izuku, his face just inches from Izuku's. "If you think you'll be a hero in the next life...then take a swan dive off the roof. Maybe next time you'll be born with a pair of balls."

Izuku gasped. He grit his teeth, glaring at the boy with fury. How _dare_ Kacchan say something like that! He knew better. He _knew_ he knew better! He watched Katsuki turn from him, anger still boiling in his chest. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself, he turned and fetched his notebook out of the fountain.

He sighed staring at the wet notebook. It appeared to have superficial damage from the burns, but the water would ruin all the writing and drawings he had done.

"Maybe I can transfer it to a new notebook when it dries…" He sighed. Holding the soggy notebook to his chest. Izuku walked away from the school, displeasure etched in his expression.

'_Stupid Kacchan! I can't believe he told me to jump off the roof. What if I actually jumped? What then, Kacchan?! You would have been charged with bullying into suicide, and your hero career would've been over. Everything you've done to me and other students would have been completely exposed! You don't think ahead! Stupid, stupid Kacchan!'_

Izuku sighed, hugging his notebook close to his chest.

"_Hehehe….a medium sized body! You'll do splendidly." _

Izuku gasped, seeing a sludge villain erupting from a sewage drain. He felt the villain envelop his body; the feeling of the sludge made him want to gag, but the smell made him wretch. He felt the sludge villain slither all over him, making him shiver in disgust.

"_Hehe, calm down kid. I'm just taking over your body. It'll only hurt for a few second."_

"N-No!" Izuku took a deep breath, and a large stream of fire erupted from his mouth. He felt the sludge retreat from his body, taking the opportunity to escape the villain's hold. He turned, wiping his mouth, glaring at the sludge monster.

"_Ho ho. You have an impressive quirk. I can't wait to take it for a spin." _The bundle of sludge attacked again, his body expanding to encase Izuku.

Taking another deep breath, Izuku shot a blast of fire from his mouth, scorching the villain. Hearing the sludge screech, he kept up the fire.

"**FEAR NOT! FOR I AM HERE!"**

Izuku turned, seeing a foreboding presence beside him. His eyes widened, recognizing the intimidating figure.

"Y-Y-Y-You're A-A-A-A-All M-M-Mi-"

"**DON'T WORRY MY BOY! **_**TEXAS SMASH!**_" He threw his fist at the villain, sending it flying backwards in multiple different directions.

Hissing at the two males, the sludge villain retreated into the storm drains.

"Th-Thank you A-A-All M-Might!" Izuku stammered, bowing over and over again to the hero.

"**AHAHA! Think nothing of it! All in a day's work for a hero!"** All Might saw the boy's notebook on the ground, and scooped it up. '_**Hero Notebook #13?'**_ He flipped it open, seeing amazing detail and analyses of multiple different heroes. "**Did you do all of this, my boy?"**

Izuku nodded his head so fast, he looked like he was in a heavy metal concert. "Y-You see….I-I-I'm a big fan of heroes, and I'm super interested in quirks. S-S-So I've been making notebooks on heroes and villains and their quirks…."

"**HAHAHA! This is very impressive, my boy! There are quirk specialists that don't even come close to the detail you have here!"** He smiled, continuing to flip through the notebook. "**Would you like me to sign it f-"**All Might blinked, seeing Izuku practically shoving a pen into his hand. He chuckled, signing his name on the front of the notebook.

"**Here you are, my boy. I do believe I never caught your name." **He said, handing the notebook back.

"IZUKU!" The boy blushed, realizing he screamed at the hero. He cleared his throat, his cheeks still pink from embarrassment. "M-Midoriya Izuku. Thank you so much for signing my notebook!"

"**HAHA! Of course Young Midoriya! Now, if you'll excuse me-"**

"WAIT!" Izuku yelled again. Seeing All Might look at him, he stood a little straighter. "I want to be a hero. Just like you. But I don't like using my quirk unless absolutely necessary, like just now. Do you think I could still be a hero?"

All Might stared at the boy, blinking. He smiled, giving the boy a thumbs up. "**HAHA! Of course, Young Midoriya! You were able to handle yourself well in the dangerous situation, and you handled your quirk like a hero would. Yes! I do think you can be a hero, Young Midoriya!"**

Izuku's eyes widened, large tears building up in his eyes, and cascading down his cheeks like waterfalls.

'_**Ooh boy. If I didn't know he had a fire quirk, I'd suspect he had an overactive tear duct quirk.'**_

"Th-Thank you so much All Might! I'll do my very best!"

All Might laughed, but quickly stopped, feeling something bubbling in his chest. '_**Shit...I'm running out of time.'**_ He cleared his throat, and held up his hand in a farewell. "**It was wonderful to meet you, Young Midoriya. Now, I must go after that sludge villain."**

All Might knelt down, and shot up into the air.

Izuku watched his favorite hero shoot off into the sky. When he disappeared, he turned and continued his way home, a bright smile on his face and a major skip in his step.

He couldn't believe it. He just could _**NOT**_ believe it! He fought a villain, and met All Might! Izuku was on Cloud Nine. He was practically floating with glee! He met his hero, who told him he _could_ be a hero. He couldn't wait to tell him mom. She'd be getting off of work soon and-

"Stay back! Stay back! A villain has taken a child hostage!"

Izuku blinked, looking towards the crowd that had gathered nearby. '_A villain took a hostage?'_ Izuku's eyes widened, remembering that the sludge villain that had attacked him got away, and he had distracted All Might from going to capture him. '_I'm such an idiot!'_

Izuku rushed towards the crowd, looking to see if his suspicions were correct. As he feared, the sludge villain was trying to swallow a civilian – that wasn't any civilian.

"K-Kacchan…"

Izuku looked around, none of the heroes were doing anything! All Might wasn't there either! He looked towards his old friend, his chest tight with worry. He could see Katsuki trying to fight his way out of the sludge, but it was proving difficult. What scared Izuku the most were Katsuki's eyes. They didn't hold the same determination and confidence that were always present. He was scared….

"Kacchan!" Izuku pushed his way passed the police barrier, running towards the villain. He flung his backpack at the villain's face, stunning the sludge monster.

"Deku!? What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Katsuki yelled. He felt himself being pulled forward by Izuku's hands.

"My legs just moved on their own!" Izuku yelled back. While holding onto Katsuki's arm, he took a deep breath, and blew a large blast of fire at the sludge villain's face. The sludge monster shrieked in pain, and Izuku was able to pry Katsuki out of the sludge.

"Are you okay, Kacchan?" Izuku asked, watching the blond cough up crap he inhaled.

"Damn Deku! I could've gotten out on my own!" Katsuki growled.

Izuku didn't say anything, seeing the sludge villain looming over the two of them. Izuku and Katsuki stood up, explosions crackling in Katsuki's palm.

"**Good job, boys. Now let a real hero show you how it's done." **

"All Might!" "All Might?!"

"**A pro hero should always be ready to risk his life! **_**DETROIT SMASH!**_" All Might reeled back his fist, and punched at the villain.

An enormous blast of air exploded towards the villain, causing the sludge-man to splatter around the block. Rain fell from the sky, soaking the crowd below.

"Ah! All Might is amazing! The pressure from his attack changed the weather!" A woman cried from crowd.

The pro heroes rushed towards Izuku and Katsuki, pulling them away from where the sludge villain was and taking them towards the paramedics.

Izuku turned, looking back to where All Might was. He was speaking to a few police officers, and took off.

"What were you thinking, kid?!" Kamui Woods scolded. "You could have seriously hurt yourself!"

Izuku sat on the back of the ambulance, wringing his hands. "I just….."

"Seriously, kid? Did you even think? Vigilantism is illegal. It could seriously hurt your chances at getting into a hero school." Death Arms frowned, crossing his large arms over his chest.

"B-But...Kaachan needed help! Everyone was just….standing around…" Izuku mumbled, still wringing his hands together.

Both heroes looked at each other, both letting out a sigh. "We know kid. We didn't do anything while your friend was in trouble." Kamui said softly. "We each had our own excuses for not stepping in and taking care of the villain, and that isn't what heroes are supposed to do."

"We understand why you jumped in when you did." Death Arms added. "So this time, we'll let you off with a warning. If we find out you're up to any more vigilantism, we will have to report you."

Izuku nodded, still looking rather defeated. "Okay."

Death Arms turned and walked away to help with the cleanup of the sludge. Kamui smirked behind his mask, placing a hand on Izuku's shoulders.

"You did good kid." He said, as the green-haired boy looked up. "With a quirk like yours, you have a bright future. If you do well, maybe you can be my sidekick someday." He chuckled. He patted Izuku on the shoulder, and going to help the clean up effort as well.

Izuku smiled, feeling a bit lighter.

.

.

.

Izuku sighed as he walked home from the sludge villain incident. He had finally made it to his neighborhood just as the sun was setting. He was sure his mom was worried.

"DEKU!"

Izuku flinched, turning towards the voice. "K-Kacchan…"

"I never asked for you to save me, you worthless shit!" Katsuki's face was contorted in anger and rage. "I could have saved myself!" The boy screamed. "You won't get this win over me, fucking Deku!" The blond turned, growling to himself. "Stupid nerd!"

Izuku sighed, his expression softening as he watched his former friend walk away. '_Well….that's as good of a 'thank you' as I'm going to get.'_ He chuckled.

"**I AM HERE!"**

Izuku screamed in fright, placing a hand over heart. "A-A-All Might?!"

"**Indeed, Young Midoriya! I have come to thank you, my boy! None of the heroes were taking action to save Young Bakugo, myself included."** All Might said, rubbing the back of his head.

"W-Wait...you were there? I never saw you!"

"**Yes, I was. I kept myself hidden, seeing that there were so many other heroes there, I figured the situation was handled. But when nothing was being done, I had planned to step in, but you acted before I could. You did what no other hero, including myself did. You risked your life to save your friend's."**

Izuku blushed, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment. "Thank you All Might. I-It means a lot coming from-"

"_**POOF!"**_

Izuku stared at the man that stood in place All Might. He wasn't as tall as All Might, but was still very tall. He was extremely thin, like he hadn't had a decent meal in years. His yellow-blond hair was wild in the back, and had two long fringes on either side of his face. He had very sharp, angular features, with a heavy brow and sunken eyes that looked like there was a shadow cast over them. Blood dribbled out of the corner of the man's mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Kid, calm down. Everything is okay." The man said, trying to shush the teen.

"What happened?! Where's All Might?! He was right where you are!" Izuku screamed, grasping his hair in panic.

"I am All Might, my boy!" The man whispered harshly. "Keep it down. I don't need the whole neighborhood to hear us."

"H-H-H-How?! What happened?!"

All Might lifted his oversized shirt, revealing a horrific scar over the entire left side of his abdomen. He heard the boy have a sharp intake of breath, seeing the green eyes go wide.

"An enemy did this to me, roughly five years ago. My respiratory system was nearly destroyed, and most of my stomach was removed. My body wasted away after multiple surgeries to try and fix me." He explained, lowering his shirt back over his torso.

"Five...years ago? Was that your fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asked, stepping closer to the skinny man.

"Heh...you've done your homework, fanboy." All Might chuckled, coughing up blood.

"Ah! All Might! Are you alright?" Izuku asked, rushing to his side.

"Yes, yes my boy. I'm used to it now." The man said, standing up. "However, Toxic Chainsaw didn't do this to me. That villain could never injure me like this." He chuckled. "No...this was a villain of an entirely different caliber; one that the world will, fortunately, never see again."

Izuku's eyes widened at this information. What kind of villain could have done this to All Might? He had never heard of any battle where he got injured.

A cough brought Izuku out of his thoughts.

"You understand why I can't have information like this getting out. The Symbol of Peace injured? The #1 Pro Hero can't show weakness. The Symbol of Peace can't be daunted by evil." He said solemnly. Seeing the boy before him look rather perturbed, the hero continued. "I am known as Yagi Toshinori. I can't have fanboys like you screaming 'All Might' in the streets." He teased.

"Ah...I see. So All Mi-I mean...Yagi-san. Not that I don't appreciate you seeing me….but why are you here?" Izuku asked.

"When you jumped in to save your friend, what made you do it?"

Izuku blinked, staring at the tall blond. He thought it over, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. My feet just moved on their own. He looked so scared, and I felt like I had to do something."

"And that is why I believe you have the makings of a pro hero. Your actions spurred me to take action." Toshinori nodded with a smile.

"I spurred….wait, I thought you said you were already there and ready to jump in." Izuku blinked, his hands clenched in front of him.

"Ah, about that. That….was a lie. I apologize for that." Toshinori coughed, rubbing the back of his head. "My quirk is called One for All. I can only use One for All for roughly three hours before I return to this." He said, gesturing to himself. "If I push myself too hard, I start dealing more damage to myself and shorten the time allotted for hero work."

Toshinori stared at the boy as he looked to be taking in the information just given to him. "But you, Young Midoriya, have what it takes to be a pro hero. You have a great quirk that, and if trained properly, can take you to the top. You have intelligence that I've only seen in one other individual, at least based on your notebooks. And, you have a heart of gold. You want to help people. You don't think twice about putting yourself in harms way to save another. You truly are an inspiration."

Izuku felt his body tremble at the compliments he was receiving, tears blurring his vision.

"Young Midoriya, I have a request." Seeing the boy give him a confused look, Toshinori continued. "Let me train you. Let me train you to become my successor." He asked, holding his hand out for the boy.

Izuku's eyes blew open, staring at the man as if he was The Messiah. His hero had offered to train him. Not only to train him, but was offering to train him to become his successor! All Might's successor!

Izuku fainted.

.

.

.

"Come on, kid. Wake up." Toshinori grumbled, gently slapping the boy's cheek.

Izuku groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw the skeletal figure of Toshinori, and quickly sat up. He looked around, seeing that he was still in his neighborhood.

"That wasn't a dream…."

"Afraid not, my boy." Toshi chuckled. "So what do you say, would you let this old man train you so you may inherit my quirk?"

"W-Wait...what? Inherit your quirk?" That didn't make sense. Quirks can be passed down from parent to child through genetics, but it wasn't possible to just...transfer quirks.

"Ah yes. I can pass down One for All, just as my mentor passed it on to me. It cultivates in the first person, then passes to another. It refines itself and passes on again. It is a network of power." Toshinori nodded.

Izuku stared at his long time hero, taking everything in. Tears formed in his eyes again, flowing down his face like a faucet. The boy nodded, attempting to wipe away all his tears.

"P-Please t-t-train me, A-All M-Might." He cried, still trying to wipe away his tears.

Toshinori smiled, placing a hand on the boy's head. "Meet me tomorrow at Dagobah Beach at 6 A.M. We'll be discussing your new training schedule, as well as your new dietary needs."

Izuku nodded, swallowing hard. "Th-Thank you, A-All Might…"

"You're more than welcome, my boy. Now, get home and have a good night's rest. You're going to need it." Toshinori chuckled.

Izuku nodded, turning to run. He stopped, turning back to All Might. "Uhm, All Might?"

Toshinori, who had turned to go home, stopped and looked at the boy.

"Wh-What do I tell my mom? It's not really uncommon for me to leave home a little early in the mornings to try and find a hero sighting before school, but 6 in the morning is going to raise some questions for her." Izuku explained.

He didn't think about that. Toshi rubbed his chin in thought, wondering how he was going to work this one out. Finally, an idea popped into his head. "Introduce me to your mother. I'll claim I am from All Might's agency, and we have taken an interest in your training after seeing you in action today."

Izuku thought about it. It could work. And though he didn't like lying to his mother, it wasn't a total lie. Just a half truth. The boy nodded, and led his hero to his apartment.

Izuku was quiet on the short walk to his home. He was a bundle of nerves; how was his mother going to react? Was she going to be okay being trained by All Might? Well….All Might's Agency for the sake of the lie. Despite having a stronger quirk than most, Midoriya Inko still worried about her son.

They reached the modest apartment complex, Izuku leading the tall man to his home. He unlocked his front door, and stepped in.

"Mom? I'm home! I brought a guest." He announced, slipping his shoes off at the entrance.

Inko poked her head out of the kitchen, smiling at Izuku. She was taken back, seeing the tall, skeletal man next to him.

"Oh, hello. Welcome to our home." Inko smiled, walking out of the kitchen, bowing to the man.

The years after the divorce had been relatively kind to Inko. She still kept her dark green hair in the half-up-half-down style, her bangs swept to the right, and two long fringes framing her face. She had filled out over the years, gaining some pounds here and there, but was still overall thin. She wore a light blue skirt with a pink sweater, her white house slippers covering her feet.

Toshinori blushed slightly at the beautiful woman, bowing to hide his pink cheeks. "Hello. Pardon the intrusion."

"Mom, this is Yagi Toshinori-san. He would like to talk to you about an arrangement."

Inko blinked, staring at her son with concern. "What kind of arrangement?"

"I work for All Might's hero agency. Your son was in an altercation with a villain this afternoon and—"

"What?!" Inko rushed to her son, cupping the boy's cheeks in her hand. "Izuku, honey! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Did that villain do anything to you?!" She asked, her eyes scanning for any possible injury the boy may have.

"I'm okay Mom. I promise. All Might was there to save me and Kacchan."

"Katsuki-kun was there too?! Oh my Izuku! What happened?" The woman cried out, hugging Izuku close to her. The woman's eyes filled with tears, very similar to the way Izuku's did earlier.

'_Oof. Is this boy sure he didn't inherit an overactive tear duct quirk from his mother? It is like their tear ducts are Niagara Falls.' _Toshinori coughed_. _"Midoriya-san, I assure you Young Midoriya is fine, I made sure of it myself. If you'll allow me to discuss the arrangement with you, perhaps you will have a better understanding of the situation."

Inko, who was smothering the head of her beloved teenage, looked up at the tall blond man. She loosened her grip slightly, just enough for Izuku to free himself from his mother's hold.

"Of course, Yagi-san. Why don't we discuss this over dinner. It's almost ready, and there's more than enough for three."

"Oh, I don't mean to impose on your meal." Toshinori tried to protest, but when both Midoriya's insisted, he agreed.

Izuku set the table as Toshinori took off his shoes and moved to the kitchen table.

"What would you like to drink, Yagi-san? We have tea, coffee, milk, juice." Inko smiled, scrambling eggs in a large frying pan.

"Water is fine, Midoriya-san." Toshi smiled.

Izuku brought Toshinori a glass of water, pouring a glass of milk for himself and tea for his mother. He sat in front of Toshinori, waiting for his mother to serve dinner.

Several minutes of silence passed between the males as they waited for their dinner. Soon, Inko approached the table with three large bowls of katsudon, placing them on each place setting. She went back to the kitchen, where she returned with a small bowl of salad and a small bowl of sliced peaches.

"Enjoy." Inko smiled.

"Itadakimasu." The three said, putting their hands together for the small prayer.

As someone with only half a stomach, Toshinori could say with certainty that most foods didn't satisfy him. He was someone who not only filled up quickly, but didn't enjoy food as he once did in his younger years. Most foods tasted bland and flavorless, making him only eat out of necessity.

After a few mandatory bites, Toshinori cleared his throat, setting his chopsticks down. "So I believe I should start explaining the arrangement that I mentioned." The man noticed Izuku become rigid, nervousness obvious on his face.

"I'll begin by discussing who I am. My name is Yagi Toshinori. I work for Might Tower as a talent scout." Toshi started, smirking at his own cleverness. "It is my understanding that your son, Young Midoriya, had encountered a sludge villain on his way home from school."

Inko gasped, a hand coming to her mouth. Tears pricked her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Fortunately, my employer was there to save Young Midoriya, but the villain escaped. Later on, I was in the crowd that witnessed the escaped sludge villain attack Young Bakugo Katsuki." Toshinori explained. "Many of the heroes that were on scene unfortunately did not act, which is inexcusable."

Inko nodded, feeling the same. How could the heroes do nothing?!

"Your son, took action and attacked the villain in order to save his friend. He managed to free Young Bakugo with his quirk as All Might arrived and defeated the villain, this time for good. After seeing Young Midoriya not give a second thought to saving his friend, I was inspired. Young Midoriya has the makings of a wonderful hero. I discussed things with All Might after the incident, and he would like to offer Young Midoriya the chance to train under his agency."

Inko's eyes widened as she stared at the gaunt man before her. All Might's agency was willing to train her son? Inko felt the tears that she had been holding finally fall. She covered her mouth, her body shaking.

"M-Mom? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Izuku asked, moving to stand.

"O-Oh Izuku! Y-Your dream….y-your dream is coming true! I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed, hugging her son fiercely.

Izuku blushed furiously, his arms slowly encompassing his mother. "Th-Thanks mom. S-So is that a yes?"

Inko nodded. "Absolutely. Though….I have a few conditions."

Izuku blinked as he pulled away from his mother. "Conditions?"

Inko turned to Toshinori, her eyes focused on the man. "I understand this is an opportunity of a lifetime, being able to work with All Might's agency. I would be a fool not to let my son do this. However, his safety is my top concern. Izuku is known for throwing himself in harm's way to protect others; much like he did today."

Toshinori nodded. "I understand. Young Midoriya's safety will be our top priority."

Inko nodded. "I also wish for him to maintain his grades. I can understand that this is coming as a major change, and other changes in his life will occur. While I don't expect him to receive top marks, even though he does already, I want to make sure that he is able to keep his grades up so he may get into a good high school and college if he so wishes."

Toshinori nodded. "I completely agree. I have already started mapping out Young Midoriya's schedule, and his studies and homework have been taken into consideration. Which brings me to my next point. Young Midoriya's life will be changing significantly. His body and mind will be put through the ringer. He'll be needing a lot of sleep, and his dietary needs will likely change as well. I understand with a fire quirk there are certain dietary needs, and that is being taken into consideration as well. If Young Midoriya's new diet seems taxing or expensive, please don't hesitate to say so. We will make sure Young Midoriya has everything he needs."

Inko felt her cheeks flush, happy that someone was taking notice of her son's talent. "Thank you so much, Yagi-san. I know Izuku doesn't use his quirk often, and he is very headstrong, but he's a good boy. I'm glad someone has seen that."

Toshinori nodded, smiling. "Now Midoriya-san, Young Midoriya's training will begin tomorrow morning before classes begin. Tomorrow is going to be more of an orientation of sorts. I should have your son's schedule written out by tomorrow for him to give to you."

Inko nodded, clapping her hands together. "Now, let's finish our dinner before it gets cold."

Izuku smiled at the two adults at the table. He was really excited to be given permission to train with All Might, or rather All Might's agency. His mother looked really happy for him, which made him happy in return. He looked up at Toshinori, who was smirking at the boy. Izuku gave him a big toothy grin, returning to his meal.

The rest of the meal was filled with casual conversation about Toshinori's job at the agency, which Izuku knew he was lying about. The man was All Might for heaven's sake; it was his company.

The conversation switched to Inko's employment and how she enjoyed her work. She explained that while she had started out as a simple secretary for the agency, she quickly moved up to be a personal secretary to the Buster Hero: Air Jet. She also discussed Izuku's past quirk training, and how he was able to control his quirk much better now without the more serious backlash.

As dinner came to an end, Inko and Izuku offered dessert and coffee to the blond, who politely declined.

"Thank you Midoriya-san. But I'm afraid I'm far too full from your delicious katsudon. I haven't eaten food that good in quite a long time." It wasn't a lie. Even with a compromised palate, Toshi could tell how tender and juicy the pork cutlet was, and the eggs and rice were bursting with umami.

"Alright Young Midoriya, we shall see you tomorrow at 6 am." Toshi smiled, placing a hand on Izuku's head.

Izuku smiled brightly, nodding at the man. "Thank you for coming, Yagi-san."

"Yes. Thank you so much for taking Izuku under your wing. It means a lot." Inko smiled, bowing to the man.

Toshinori smiled, bowing in return. "Thank you for the wonderful meal. See you tomorrow, Young Midoriya." The tall man put his shoes on, thanking the Midoriya's again, and left the apartment.

"Oh Izuku! All Might's agency! This is so exciting!" Inko smiled, clapping her hands together. "Maybe you'll get a chance to work with All Might!"

Izuku nodded, keeping that last tidbit to himself. "I'm going to finish my homework and go to bed."

Inko nodded, clearing the table and starting the night's dishes. The entire time she did the dishes, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

**~ End Chapter**

**1\. Nobiru- means "extend." His fingers in the manga extend. He didn't have a name, so this was the name I gave him.**

**2\. Tsubasa- means "wings." In the manga the larger boy that hangs out with Bakugo and his other lackey have wings.**

**3\. I thought it was kinda weird that Inko was totally chill with Izuku working out at Dagobah beach with Toshinori. Either that or she didn't know, which Izuku doesn't seem like the type of person who wouldn't tell his mother that he was going to out first thing in the morning. **

**I'm hoping you are all enjoying this fic so far. I'm having a great time writing this fic! I really love Boku no Hero Academia, and a lot of other fics are inspiring me. I'm hoping to use those inspirations to keep the fic moving! Now, keep on the look out! The next few chapters, things are going to get crazy, and certain aspects of cannon are going to be jostled around! Thanks for reading guys, and remember to leave a comment for me!**

**~Lu Lu-Chan**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here we go guys! Here is another chapter of Pass the Torch. Ifelt that the beginning of this chapter started out strong, but the second half felt a little forced, but I am ultimately happy with how it ended. **

**CHAPTER 2**

Izuku arrived at Dagobah Beach five minutes early, seeing the muscled form of All Might staring out at the water.

"All Might! I'm here!" Izuku called out, waving at the large hero.

All Might turned, giving a hardy chuckle as the boy ran towards him. "**I believe that is my line, Young Midoriya."** He teased. "**Right on time. Excellent."**

Izuku looked around the beach seeing trash everywhere. Anything from typical litter like soda cans, food wrappers, and tissues to large appliances, tires, and even an old beat up truck. This place was a dump, literally.

"**Here you are, Young Midoriya."**

Izuku took the piece of paper from All Might, looking it over. It was his training regime and schedule, as well as his new diet. As Izuku read it over, certain things stuck out to him.

"Martial Arts? Parkour? I don't understand…"

All Might chuckled, placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "**It's fine, my boy. While your quirk is indeed strong and flashy, not every situation you encounter will require your quirk. In certain situations, you may encounter a villain whose quirk counters yours. If you have nothing to fall back on, you're as good as dead."**

Izuku nodded. That made sense for the martial arts classes he was now signed up for. "But what about the parkour?"

"**Ah, that is for agility and mobility training. Certain areas of Japan are an urban jungle. Not every place has stairs, and elevators aren't practical in villain situations. You may have to scale a building in order to save someone, something that may prove difficult with your quirk."**

Izuku nodded again, seeing that his new mentor had thought of quite a bit for his training. He read over the list again, going over the specifics of the schedule.

_**~ALL MIGHT'S ALL AMERICAN TRAINING SCHEDULE~**_

_**Monday - Friday**_

_5 A.M.- Wake up. Start stretches._

_5:30 A.M.- Jog to Dagobah Beach_

_5:45 A.M.- Clean up Dagobah Beach_

_7:30 A.M.- Cool down jog home_

_7:45 A.M.- Protein rich breakfast. Get ready for school._

_8:45 A.M.- 3:15 P.M.- School_

_**Monday & Wednesday**_

_4:30 P.M- 6 P.M.- Martial Arts Training at Budō Tokyo._

_6:45 P.M- Dinner (Follow dietary instructions)_

_7:30 P.M.- Homework_

_10 P.M.- Bed _

_**Tuesday & Thursday**_

_4:30 P.M- 6 P.M.- Parkour Training at Kaisoku in Tokyo._

_6:45 P.M- Dinner (Follow dietary instructions)_

_7:30 P.M.- Homework_

_10 P.M.- Bed _

_**Friday**_

_4:30 P.M- 6 P.M.- Clean up Dagobah Beach_

_6:30 P.M- Dinner (Follow dietary instructions)_

_7:30 P.M.- Homework_

_10 P.M.- Bed _

_**Saturday**_

_7 A.M.- Protein and Carbohydrate rich breakfast_

_8 A.M.- Stretches_

_8:30 A.M.- Jog to Dagobah Beach_

_8:45 A.M- Clean up Dagobah Beach_

_12 P.M.- Cool down jog home_

_1:30 P.M. - 3 P.M. - Parkour training at Kaisoku._

_4 P.M. - 5:30 P.M. - Martial Arts training at Budō Tokyo._

_6:30 P.M. - Dinner (Follow dietary instructions)_

_7:30 P.M. - Homework (if there is any)/ Down time_

_10 P.M.- Bed_

_**Sunday**_

_Rest Day_

_*Stretch when you wake up._

_**Dinner should be carbohydrate rich meal._

Izuku looked at the schedule again, noting that while his entire day had been mapped out for him, it was fair. There were also several pages for his new diet, including some recipes for him and his mother to try.

"This is really detailed, All Might. Is it going to be okay to have a day off? I thought that I would need to be training every second I can."

All Might chuckled, ruffling Izuku's hair. "**My boy, even a hero needs a day of rest. Those days are for you to sleep, rest your muscles, and to enjoy on your own time. Trust me, you are going to want these days off."**

Izuku nodded again, pocketing the list. "So...what are we doing today All Might?"

All Might chuckled, placing his hands on his hips. "**Consider today an orientation to your training. I will teach you the stretches you will do every day, explain your other classes, your diet changes, your quirk, and answer any questions you may have."**

Izuku nodded, sitting cross-legged before his mentor. He listened with interest, hanging on to every word that came out of the #1 Hero's mouth. He took in every word like a sponge, storing the information to memory. He went through the motions of the stretches All Might had shown him; he knew he'd be sore later after all the stretching.

After his orientation was over and his stretches were complete, Izuku was given the okay to head home with the promise of seeing the pro hero after the weekend for his first day of training. He took his time going home since it was still early. When he arrived home, he showered and dressed for school. He went to the kitchen, where his mother was drinking her morning coffee. Izuku handed his new schedule and diet to his mother, who read it over. She said that the diet was doable, and read over all of the health benefits that came with her son's new diet. It had a lot more protein, fats, and vegetables, similar to the keto diet. But there were heavy carb days when he had a large work out the next day, similar to what professional athletes did.

She looked at her son, pride filling her. He was such a good child, and he deserved this. She would make this work, for her son.

-P-A-S-S-T-H-E-T-O-R-C-H-

The first day of training was...difficult to say the least.

"What have you been eating, All Might?!" Izuku screamed, gritting his teeth as he tried pulling a refrigerator that the muscled man sat on. "Gah! You have to be at least 270 kilograms!" He groaned as he continued to try to pull All Might and the fridge.

"**Oho. Such a rude pupil. You shouldn't assume someone's weight! I'm actually 255 kilograms! I've lost weight!" **All Might chuckled. "**Keep at it, Midoriya!"**

Izuku grunted as he tried to move the large appliance. "Why am I moving all of this garbage, anyways? I know it's good strength training, but isn't this a little extreme?" He groaned.

"**While you are worthy of inheriting my power, your limp noodle body would explode with my power." **All Might chuckled.

"Wait, what?!" Izuku yelled, turning towards the pro hero.

"**Indeed. Your limbs would pop right off if you tried using my power now."**

After failing to move the fridge and large hero, Izuku moved on to a different area of the beach. His first day of training continued on, having some successes in clearing garbage and having more failures. When the time came for Izuku to do his cool down jog home, he was exhausted and sore.

He didn't see his mother in the kitchen, figuring she was getting ready for the day. Deciding that a hot shower was more than necessary, he marched himself straight to the bathroom, turned on the hot water, undressed, and stepped under the spray. He groaned, feeling the hot water on his body. The heat felt wonderful on his aching muscles as he washed away the sweat and grime from his workout; if you could even call it that.

After cleaning himself and relaxing under the spray, he turned the water off and dried himself. He went to his room to ready himself for school, returning to the kitchen for breakfast. He saw his mother at the table enjoying her morning cup of coffee, reading the paper. A large plate of breakfast consisting of eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, yogurt, and fruit were waiting for him at his spot on the table.

"Good morning, Izuku. How was your first day of training?" She was excited to hear everything. She folded the paper up, putting it off to the side for later.

Grabbing a glass of milk, Izuku joined his mother at the table. "It was...interesting." He started, taking a bite of fruit. "I was moving garbage from Dagobah Beach."

Inko's eyes widened slightly. "There is _a lot_ of garbage there. Even cars and kitchen appliances."

Izuku groaned, chewing the food in his mouth. "Don't remind me."

Izuku answered more of his mother's questions as he finished his large breakfast. He usually never ate this much, at least for breakfast. But after all the jogging, stretching, and heavy lifting, he felt like he could eat three more breakfasts.

He cleaned up his mess, going to make his lunch for school. He grabbed several containers for his bento, some chicken he grilled the night before, rice, vegetables, and tamagoyaki¹. He put his bento together, headed towards the door.

"I'm off to school now, Mom. I'll be home after martial arts training."

Inko smiled, waving at her son. "Okay. Have a good day."

Izuku smiled and left.

-P-A-S-S-T-H-E-T-O-R-C-H-

School was business as usual. Throughout the day, he was looking forward going to his martial arts class. He was nervous, sure. But excited. When school ended, he managed to avoid Katsuki and went to the train station. He got on a train to Tokyo, and followed the navigation app on his phone.

He reached the dojo, reading the sign above the dojo: _Budō Tokyo_.

Taking a deep break, Izuku calmed himself and walked into the dojo. The dojo was busy; several pairs of students were sparring on mats, a few were using wooden dummies, some were doing staff and sword training, and others were working through forms. It was a lot to take it. It was loud and smelled of sweat. This was something that was going to become part of his regular routine.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

Izuku looked to his right, seeing a boy with short blond hair that hung over his forehead, and a long muscular tail that was draped over his shoulder. He was wearing a traditional white gi and martial arts pants with a black belt tied around the gi.

"H-Hello!" Izuku said, bowing to the boy. "My name is Midoriya Izuku and my mentor signed me up for classes here."

"Ah, of course. My name is Ojiro Mashirao. Pleasure to meet you." The boy bowed back. "Sensei is in his office currently. I'll take you there. Please remove your socks and shoes before stepping onto the mats."

Izuku did as he was told, leaving his red high top sneakers and socks by the door, and followed Ojiro to the teacher's office.

Ojiro knocked on the open door of the office, seeing an older man reading over some paperwork.

The man looked up, smiling at the two boys. "Ah Mashirao. What can I do for you?"

"Uchiau-sensei, this is Midoriya Izuku-san. His mentor signed him up for lessons."

"Ah of course. Come in Midoriya-san, and we'll talk. Thank you Mashirao." The man smiled, motioning Izuku into the office. "Close the door, Midoriya-san."

Izuku did as he was told, sitting across from the man when he was offered a seat.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Midoriya-san. My name is Uchiau² Bōei³. A Yagi Toshinori-san from Might Tower called me over the weekend to register you for classes." The older man said, looking at a piece of paper in front of him.

"That's correct, Sir." Izuku nodded, clenching his fists in his lap.

"You must be something if a talent scout from Might Tower has taken an interest in you." The man smiled. He looked stern, but Izuku could tell he was nice with the way he talked to Ojiro. "Tell me, have you had any sort of combat experience?"

Izuku shook his head. "Not really. At least, not anything formal. I own Gunhead's self-defense videos, and I've learned basic holds, throws, and escapes from that."

"That's a good start. Any workout routines?"

"Well...now that I have started training under All Might...'s agency, I have a new workout routine. Before, I jogged, did basic weight training, basic stretching, and anything we did in P.E. at school." When saying it outloud, Izuku felt a little pathetic that he didn't work out more. Sure he trained in his quirk, but it wasn't a physical one.

Uchiau chuckled. "Don't worry. Most people don't train their bodies too much if their quirk doesn't require it. The fact that you work out outside of school is good. A lot of hero hopefuls don't train their body until it they enter an internship with a hero agency or they get into a hero school that requires physical fitness."

Seeing Izuku nod, the man stood up and walked to a closet inside his office. He pulled out two small packages, handing them to Izuku. "This is your gi, pants, and belt. There are some changing rooms next to the bathroom. Go ahead and get changed, and we'll start with your first lesson."

Izuku nodded again, taking the new clothes. He went to the changing rooms and changed into his new uniform. The material felt strange against his skin. It wasn't a bad strange, but one he wasn't used to. He walked out of the rooms and approached Uchiau with slight hesitation.

"Ah, you wear the uniform well Midoriya-san." Uchiau chuckled. "Come. I am going to pair you with Ojiro. He has been doing martial arts for quite some time, and is one of my best students. He will teach you your basic forms today."

Izuku smiled and nodded, walking with the older man to Ojiro. Izuku watched the blond boy with his muscular tail sparring with a boy with green skin and large black eyes. Izuku felt that Ojiro's sparring partner looked like an alien from the 1980's. He was itching to ask the boy about this quirk, but knew this wasn't the time or the place.

"Ojiro. Come here please."

Ojiro nodded, bowing to his sparring partner and jogged over to Izuku and Uchiau. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Ojiro, you are going to be teaching Midoriya-san the basics today. Teach him the basic stretches and forms, so that when he returns on Wednesday, he knows what to do when he arrives."

"Of course, Sensei." Ojiro smiled and led Izuku away from the cluster of people, where the green-haired boy would have more room.

The stretches were rather easy compared to the stretched All Might had taught him. They were simple, but did it's job to get him warmed up and loose. He followed the tailed-boy as he went through the forms. His movements were stiff, and rather sloppy, but he knew his forms would become more fluid and precise with practice.

His hour lesson had finished, and Izuku could practically hear his muscles and joints screaming. His morning workout today, as well as his martial arts lessons was going to leave him feeling very sore tomorrow. And just in time for another morning work out and parkour training!

Uchiau approached Izuku as he moved off the mat. "Your first lesson went well, I take it?"

"Yes Sensei." Izuku nodded. "It felt rather unnatural and stiff, but I feel that with more time and practice, I'll get the hang of it."

Uchiau nodded, smirking at the green-haired boy. "Wonderful. We shall see you Wednesday for your next lesson."

Izuku nodded, bowing to his new sensei. He changed into his street clothes, and left the dojo to go home.

Izuku arrived home feeling rather tired. He could smell his mother's glorious cooking from the front of the apartment, and he could not wait to eat. He announced his return home, placing his backpack by his shoes after he took the off.

"Good evening, Sweetheart." Inko smiled, stirring the vegetables she had cooking in a saute pan.

"Hi Mom." Izuku said, grabbing dishware to set the table.

"How was your first day of training? Tell me all about it!"

Izuku did. He told her everything he did that morning, and how he felt he might have pulled all the muscles in his body trying to drag the refrigerator and All Might. He had to explain that All Might was personally seeing to his morning training, which made his mother all the more excited for him. He went on to talk about his martial arts classes.

Dinner was served as he continued the conversation, though the conversation changed to all of the different quirks he saw at the dojo. Izuku mumbled a bit about how he wanted to ask all of the students and teachers about their quirks so he could add them to his notebooks. Inko chuckled, reeling Izuku back in from his mumble fest. They discussed how their school and work day went as dinner was finishing.

Izuku cleared the table and washed the dishes, then retreating to his room to work on homework. He fortunately had a light load today, so he was able to get his homework done before his scheduled bedtime. He decided to take a hot bath to soak his aching muscles, knowing if he didn't, he'd regret it in the morning. After his long soak, he dried off and went to bed feeling excited for the next day's training.

-P-A-S-S-T-H-E-T-O-R-C-H-

The next day was similar to the last, though Izuku was more sore than he cared to admit.. Izuku did his morning work out and garbage cleanup, went to school, and attended his first parkour lesson at Kaisoku. The parkour lessons were far different than he expected. In order to do parkour, the runner had to not only be quick, but confident in their movements, flexible, and be strong. Izuku thought he was going to have to learn how to do flips and tricks, but that came once he was at a specific level of flexibility and strength.

His first lesson consisted of push ups, pull ups, core training, and copious amounts of stretching. He went home feeling like he had been hit by a bus. He was sore from the day before, he was sore now, and he was going to be sore tomorrow. At this rate, he figured he was going to be sore for a while.

When he got home for his parkour lesson, his evening went the same as it had the night before: dinner with his mother, wash the dishes, finish homework, soak in the bathtub, go to bed.

His Wednesday and Thursday went the same way. His training on Friday and Saturday went about the same as the previous lessons had before. The beach had a lot of the smaller pieces picked up, but the larger garbage was still a nuisance. They were incredibly heavy, and he could only move so much of it.

Months had passed, four to be exact, with Izuku sticking to the hero's grueling schedule. Izuku's body began to change thanks to the intense workouts and diet. When he started the new regime, Izuku had stood eye to eye with his mother. Now, he stood five centimeters taller than her. Izuku's physique had also changed. He wasn't as lanky and skinny as he once was. He had a bit more muscle to him. He would be considered toned, rather than buff.

His body wasn't the only thing that changed. Izuku began to feel more confident in himself. While he had a sense of confidence that came from having a strong quirk, this was something more. Thanks to the martial arts class, he had become friends with his classmate Ojiro. Ojiro and Izuku had similar personalities that meshed well. Ojiro had been invited several times to Izuku's apartment on his day off. Izuku had his first friend. He had been friendly with classmates, been invited to group hangouts and birthdays, but not a _real_ friend.

On top of being more confident in himself with his first friend, he felt more confident in his body. He wasn't one to show off, and he didn't show off his new physique. But he walked with his head held high, and his back a little straighter. He was more conscious of his surroundings, and moved much more fluidly thanks to his workouts.

The green-haired boy stared at the trashed beach before him, a frown etched on his lips. '_The beach isn't being cleaned up as quickly as I'd hoped._'

Izuku had finally been able to start moving the heavy appliances, but it felt like it was going slowly. He would move some appliances, a new ones would show up on the beach. It was like taking two steps forward and one step back; he was making progress, but it wasn't good enough.

'_Perhaps I can clean up the beach on Sundays…' _The boy thought, bringing his forefinger and thumb to his chin in thinking position. '_I could also probably do some cleaning after dinner throughout the week.'_

Mapping out how his schedule would change, Izuku set off to complete his morning clean up.

-P-A-S-S-T-H-E-T-O-R-C-H-

Two months had passed since Izuku had changed his schedule around. Two months of cleaning up the beach after dinner, staying up into the early hours to finish homework, and cleaning the beach on his day off. And Izuku was struggling.

He looked like death warmed over; eyes sunken, pale complexion, moodiness, muscle aches, slower reflexes, and he wasn't concentrating on his schoolwork. Izuku knew he looked like a hot mess, but he knew there was only four more months until the Yuuei entrance exams, and he was determined to keep up the grueling schedule.

But due to Izuku's lack of concentration, it had become apparent to Izuku's class that there was something wrong. Ojiro and Uchiau had both approached Izuku, asking the boy if he was alright. Izuku had done his best to try and convince the martial artists that he was alright, but they didn't buy it. Katsuki also had noticed the greenet was struggling, though he wasn't as concerned.

Izuku and Katsuki had always battled for the top spot in the class, and with Izuku's lack of concentration, he had given up the top spot to the angry blond. Not that Katsuki was mad at being the best, he always knew he was. But he felt cheated; how dare that worthless Deku just hand him the top spot!

"Midoriya-kun, could you please read the next passage?"

"..."

"Midoriya-kun?"

The class turned, looking at Izuku.

"Fucking nerd's asleep!" Katsuki growled, looking at the slumbering boy.

"Oh dear…" Came the teacher. The teacher was a tall woman with pointy features. Her hand extended from her arm, moving across the classroom towards Izuku. She gently tapped Izuku's cheek with her hand. "Midoriya."

Izuku blinked, his vision fuzzy with sleep. He slowly sat up, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Midoriya."

Izuku jumped, realizing where he was. "AH! Ah! S-Sensei! I-I'm sorry!"

The woman sighed, retracting her hand back to her arm. "Indeed. Please stay after school and see me, Midoriya-kun."

Izuku blushed furiously, hanging his head. "Y-Yes Sensei."

Katsuki looked at the boy, his expression cold. '_Keh! Stupid, shitty Deku. Falling asleep in class like he's too good to fucking pay attention.'_

Izuku spent the rest of his school day making sure he stayed awake, taking adequate notes for upcoming tests and quizzes. Once school was over, Izuku went to the teacher's offices were.

He knocked, sliding the door open. "Togatta⁴-sensei?"

"Ah Midoriya-kun. Please come in." The woman smiled, offering the boy a seat next to her desk.

Izuku complied, sitting across from history teacher. "I'm sorry for falling asleep in class, Sensei. It won't happen again."

Hota smiled. "It's alright, Midoriya-kun. Though, I did call your mother this afternoon.

A horrified expression passed over Izuku's paling face. "Wh-what? Why?"

"Normally I wouldn't call a parent on an isolated case. However, your grades have started dropping in my class. I've also talked with your other teachers, and your grades are dropping in your other classes as well. You have always been a good student. What is going on, Midoriya-kun? Is everything okay at home?" Togatta asked, her eyes filled with concern.

Izuku's eyes widened; of course he didn't have problems at home! Why would they think that?!

Izuku took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. He wanted to remain calm during this conversation, considering his moods have been different with his lack of sleep.

"Everything is okay at home, Togatta-sensei. I've started a new workout routine so I can be prepared for the Yuuei's entrance exam, and it has kind of gotten out of hand." Izuku explained as vaguely as he could.

Hota nodded her head in understanding, though she still had a frown on her face. "I can appreciate that, Midoriya-kun. Truly. But perhaps it is best to ease up on your workouts. If you aren't receiving the proper amount of sleep at night, it is bad for your health."

Izuku sighed, nodding his head. "Thank you, Togatta-sensei. I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

The woman nodded, giving the boy a soft smile. "I'll be lenient this time. But the next time I catch you asleep in my class, I will be giving you detention."

Izuku nodded, bidding his teacher goodbye. Izuku made his way home feeling rather grim. He was not looking forward to going home. Looking at the time on his phone, he knew he was going to be late for martial arts. Staying behind and talking with his teacher really messed up his time table.

Putting his phone away, Izuku headed out of the school's grounds. His mom wasn't going to be home for a few hours, and he wanted some time to think things through before he dealt with his mother. Before he knew it, Izuku was standing in front of the still rather trashed beach.

Izuku looked down at the junkyard beach, giving a heavy sigh. He walked down onto the sand, staring out at the blue water before him.

'_I can't believe I fell asleep in class. Mom is going to kill me. I won't be able to keep training under All Might. And I was getting close to finishing the beach too…'_ Izuku thought, his emotions bubbling inside of him.

'_I royally screwed this up. I just wanted to get ahead of schedule, and now I might not be able to continue my training…''_ Izuku sniffled, wiping his tears from his eyes that threatened to fall.

"Hey… you okay?"

Izuku looked to his left, a girl with shoulder length ashy blond hair and blunt bangs was staring at him with big, slitted yellow eyes. The boy screeched in panic, flailing his arms as he jumped back from the girl.

The girl giggled, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You looked upset and I wanted to see if you were okay."

Izuku stared at the girl, swallowing hard. '_A-A-A girl is t-t-talking to me! Don't mess this up, Izuku!' _

Clearing his throat, Izuku spoke. "Uh y-yeah. I'm okay. J-J-Just a lot on my mind, ya know?"

The girl nodded, taking a step towards Izuku. "I understand. High School entrance exams are coming up in a few months. My mom and dad are constantly on me to make sure I'll be able to get into a good high school."

"That's true. I've got a lot of pressure on me about high school too. I'm Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you." The boy smiled, holding out his hand.

"Toga Himiko." She smiled, shaking Izuku's hand. "So, you feeling better, Midoriya-kun?"

Izuku chuckled. "A little bit." He looked back towards the beach, giving a sigh.

"You know, this beach used to be a lot worse." Himiko said.

"Huh?"

The blonde nodded, looking at the green haired boy. "Mhm! It used to be a giant dump! You would see things all over this beach: garbage, furniture, tires, stoves, and even a car! But it's gotten so much better lately! You can actually walk on this beach now. A few months ago, you could hardly step on this beach and not step of trash."

Izuku's eyes widened hearing this girl talk.

"When the beach is done, I'm going to come here with friends and play in the sand and build castles, and swim in the ocean! I'm so excited!" She turned to Izuku with a bright smile. She blinked, seeing the boy looking quite emotional. "Midoriya-kun?"

Izuku sniffled, wiping away any tears that surfaced. "Yeah….this beach is getting better. I…..I always thought that when I passed by this beach, it looked like a mess. Even though it was getting better, it was still a dump. It wasn't going to be clean. But….you're right. It will get clean, and people are going to want to play on the beach and swim in the ocean. I think that's what the person who's cleaning up this beach wants now."

Himiko looked at Izuku with a bright smile, her sharper canines obvious. "I think so too!"

Izuku pulled out his phone, checking the time again. "I'm sorry to do this Toga-san, but I have to get going. My mom will be home soon, and I need to help with dinner."

Himiko nodded, holding her hand out to him. "It was nice to meet you, Midoriya-kun. I hope we can both enjoy the beach when it's clean."

"Me too, Toga-san." He shook the girl's hand. He lead the girl back to the street, and waved goodbye as they went their separate ways.

Izuku felt a little lighter as he walked home. Even if he couldn't train under All Might any more, he would still clean the beach. He wanted to see that beach clean so people like Himiko could enjoy it.

He finally reached his apartment, unlocking the door and stepping inside. "I'm home." He called out.

"Welcome home, Izuku. Would you come into the kitchen, please?" Inko called from inside the house.

Sighing, Izuku took off his shoes and moved towards the kitchen. He went further into the apartment, seeing his mother and All Might - Yagi Toshinori, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Y-Yagi-san. Hello." Izuku said with a bow. He then moved to the table to sit across from the adults. "I...I know why you're here, Yagi-san."

"Oh? Why am I here, my boy?" Toshinori said, staring at the Izuku with a critical eye.

"I...I fell asleep in class today. I didn't mean to, but I guess I've been overworking myself. On top of that...my grades have been kind of slipping. I haven't flunked any tests, but I know my grades could be better..." The green haired boy said, his fists clenched in his lap.

"You shouldn't be overworking yourself! I made your schedule the way I did so you would be able to have enough time to train, eat, schoolwork, and sleep. It should have been flawless." Toshinori said, feeling confused as to why Izuku was overworked.

"He hasn't been following your schedule, Yagi-san." Inko said, eyeing her son. "He's been going to the beach to work out more, doing his homework at the table and into the late hours of the night. He told me that All Might had approved of this change."

"He most certainly did not!" Toshinori scolded. "My boy, why would you lie to your mother about this? Why would you not follow the schedule I gave to you?"

"I...I felt like I wasn't doing enough!" The boy exclaimed, his eyes becoming glassy with unshed tears. "I didn't feel like I was training hard enough, I wasn't cleaning the beach fast enough, I wasn't doing enough!"

"Izuku, honey, why do you feel like this?" Inko asked, her eyes becoming glassy as well. There was a slight hitch to her voice, obviously upset that her son was upset.

"I...I don't know. I just...see the beach is still a mess, and I felt like I wasn't doing enough or I wasn't working hard enough to train and clean the beach. I guess I was taking a shortcut instead of doing it right." Izuku sighed. "I know I'm doing well in my martial arts and parkour class, but I just...I don't know. I just felt like I was falling behind."

"My boy…" Toshinori frowned, reaching across the table and placing a hand on Izuku's slumping shoulder. "I understand the way you feel. Everyone feels like that at some point. Even All Might has days where he has felt like that." He knew that would get Izuku's attention. "Yes. Even All Might feels he is lacking in some areas. It's normal to have feelings like this, but you can't rush things. It will only hurt you in the end."

Izuku nodded, smiling at the skeletal man. He turned to his mother, who still looked upset. "I'm sorry, Mom. I broke our agreement." He looked down at his lap, feeling ashamed for upsetting his mother.

Inko stared at her son, still upset at what was going on. But seeing how upset he was, made her anger and sadness dissipate. She sighed, taking in a breath before she spoke. "I understand how you were feeling, Izuku. You promised you would keep your grades up and you would be safe. But, your grades started to slip and you've been working yourself to exhaustion. I don't condone your actions, but I understand them." She took another deep breath, slowly letting them out. "I'm going to let you continue with your training, but this is your only second chance. If this behavior continues, I will immediately put a stop to any and all forms of training."

Izuku looked at his mother, his eyes watering with happiness. "Th-Thank you, Mom! I promise, I won't do it again. I've learned my lesson."

Toshinori nodded, smiling at his young pupil. "Midoriya-san." He said, turning to Inko. "I believe it would be best if Young Midoriya took tomorrow off to rest and recuperate, so that he may get back to his original schedule."

Inko nodded, smiling at the blond. "I agree. I have some sick time at work, so I can stay home tomorrow to make sure he is actually resting." She said, giving her son a firm look.

"Don't worry, Mom. The thought of sleeping in tomorrow is too good for me to pass up." He joked, laughing with the two other adults.

Once the air had been cleared between them, Inko had began cooking dinner. She and Izuku had inviting Toshinori to stay, but he politely declined, stating he had some papers that he needed to take care of.

Izuku helped his mom finish preparing dinner, and the two greenets ate in comfortable silence. After dinner, Izuku did the dishes for his mother and joined her in the living room to watch some T.V. They watched the evening news and a few eccentric game shows together, a sense of relaxation and calm washing over them. Izuku decided he was going to take his bath early so he could go to sleep early.

Once clean and ready for bed, her bid his mother goodnight, and tucked himself under his All Might themed comforter. As he snuggled into the comfort of his bed, his mind was still reeling from what happened earlier that day.

'_I almost blew it. I almost lost everything I worked so hard for.'_ He took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out. '_I won't mess up again. There are only four months left until Yuuei's entrance exams. I will be ready for them. I'll be ready, and I will get in so that I can be a hero.'_

Izuku smiled, feeling a rush of determination run through him. He closed his eyes, feeling his body sink into his mattress, and was asleep within minutes.

~ End Chapter

**Tamagoyaki- Tamagoyaki is a rolled omlette that can either be salty or sweet.**

**Uchiau- means "combat".**

**Boei- means "defense" or "self-defense".**

**Togatta- means "pointed". I named the teacher this after her pointy features. There is a picture of this teacher in the manga, but there was no name.**

**I'm still trying to keep the theme of puns in the BNHA universe. Hopefully I am still doing a good job. **

**Before anyone get's angry, yes, Himiko is not evil or super crazy in this fic. In fact, I am planning on making her a hero. I genuinely love Himiko, so I wanted to do something different. **

**Let me know what you think guys! Leave me your comments, and tell me what yout hink or any suggestions to the fic. **


End file.
